


Often

by MickieJae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Face Sitting, Future Fic, I just really needed chubby yuuri sitting on Victor's face, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight completely unimportant angst, Swallowing, blowjob, but only at the beginning, chubby!yuuri, handjob, kinda 69ing??, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickieJae/pseuds/MickieJae
Summary: "They fell into the usual routine of grinding slowly, kissing hard and Victor teasing Yuuri. He loved to hear the noises Yuuri made, the small, breathy groans that he didn't even know he was making and the loud one that embarrassed him; Victor knew just how to pull every kind of noise from Yuuri and he used it to his full advantage.".Yuuri worries about his weight, Victor eats him out





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed stress relief porn, so here we are.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

_Piggy_.

Originally, the name had been used to convince Yuuri to loose weight that he'd put on, so long ago when his dream of meeting Victor became a reality; now, it was just a nickname he found more endearing than offensive from Yurio. But back then, he could barely form coherent sentences, and that seemed so strange now; he'd been scared and anxious and... insecure. He'd fought so hard to become someone that Victor could be proud of, someone worthy of taking him away--

_"Yuuri~?_ You're distracted." Yuuri squeaked as Victor sunk his teeth into his shoulder lightly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," He muttered. Victor raised an eyebrow. "I should... loose weight again, shouldn't I?" He wasn't quite at the weight he had been back then, when they first met, but he was getting close. He'd never been very annoyed with the nickname _Piggy_ , but he was starting to think that about himself, and that's when it really hurt. Yuuri may have been older, and much more confident now, but there was still a nagging part of him that liked to remind him of his... lesser parts.

"Hmmm.... Well, that's not bad, beautiful, but it's up to you. You've no need to stay in perfect shape any longer. It's not like I've been completely on top of my health either." Victor ran his hands up Yuuri's thighs, pushing his fingers into the soft skin and sighing softly. "But... I like you like this as well, as long as you are healthy." Yuuri blushed. All these years and he still blushed. Years of wins and looses, fights and makeups, breakdowns and comforting words whispered in a cold arena, or a dim hallway. Everything that had happened, and here he was, blushing like this was the first time. "Do you want to talk about it?" He brushed his thumb across Yuuri's cheek, hoping his face was unassuming as he felt.

Yuuri shook his head, "I-it's fine... I want you..." Victor grinned widely.

"Then come here," Victor tugged down Yuuri's sweatpants, nipping at his hips as he did and sighing at the sight of his not-quite-hard dick. "I knew you were distracted earlier."

"I'm sorry." Victor tapped Yuuri on the nose before kissing the same place.

"It just means I get to build you back up again," Victor smiled coyly and kissed Yuuri deeply, flicking his tongue against his and pressing his body closer. They fell into he usual routine of grinding slowly, kissing hard and Victor teasing Yuuri. He loved to heard the noises Yuuri made, the small, breathy groans that he didn't even know he was making and the loud one that embarrassed him; Victor knew just how to pull every kind of noise from Yuuri and he used it to his full advantage. His hands danced over Yuuri's sides, dragging his blunt nails down his back softly, grabbing hand fulls of his full, round ass, made perfect from years of skating and bubblier by the weight he'd recently put on; how Yuuri could think he was any less beautiful and tempting was beyond Victor. 

His favorite part was the thin white lines that covered the insides of Yuuri's soft, pale thighs. The stretch marks just made his body that much more interesting to Victor, and he made sure to shower them with lots of attention whenever he happened to see Yuuri looking at those lotions to get rid of the cute marks.

He grinded his hips hard into his boyfriends, their cocks barely aligned, but enough to make them each groan with the friction. Victor paid attention to when Yuuri was at once again hard, the end of his slightly curved cock turned light pink and dripping against his hip.

"Yuuri," He pulled enough just enough to speak as he ran his fingers up and down the underside of Yuuri's cock, watching it twitch with amusement. "I want you to do something for me, beautiful," 

"Yeah?" 

"Sit up on your knees." Yuuri, looking confused, complied as Victor leaned back to give him some room. Yuuri sat up and got onto his knees, standing up on them and watched as Victor looked him up and down. "Further apart." He moved his knees further apart. "Perfect." Victor laid back down and pulled Yuuri over him.

"Vi-Victor!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Victor bit into the curve of Yuuri's cheek, feeling up his stomach and down his back. Yuuri smelled like the soap they'd just recently bought, slight and flowery and fresh.

"No..." 

"Good." Victor grabbed Yuuri's hips and pulled him down onto his mouth, licking a long stripe across Yuuri cute, light pink hole. Above him, Yuuri moaned and breathed something he didn't understand. Victor had only done this to him once or twice before, but never with Yuuri on top; it was something that Victor liked to do to tease Yuuri, bending him in half until his knees touched his chest, and looking him in the eyes as he flicked his tongue against him, until he had Yuuri begging for more. There was just something wonderfully special about being so close to the most private part of Yuuri that got him almost shamefully excited. His felt himself spasm slightly just at the thought of being able to make Yuuri come just from this. 

He went slow. Kitten licks and small nibbles across his skin, hands gripping his thighs and hips to keep him from jerking away. He sucked against the ring of muscle, enjoying the gasp he heard and Yuuri's thighs shiver. Victor figured he was doing a good job, if he judged by the considerable puddle of precum pooling in the dip between his collar bones. He teased and sucked until Yuuri was relaxed enough for him to push his tongue inside.

"V-Vic--!" Yuuri braced his hands on Victors stomach, eyes screwed shut as he tried to focus on not letting his knees giving out; despite how much Victor seemed to love eating him out, he can't imagine that he'd appreciate it very much if he suffocated him.

He leaned forward, sliding his hands down Victor's flat stomach until he reached his cock, needing something else to focus on, least he come too quickly. With the way Victor was pulling him apart, fucking his tongue inside and massage his balls softly with the tips of his fingers, he needed a distraction. He took it in the form of pushing the circle of his fist down Victors cock, rubbing his thumb across the head. The growl that rumbled deep in Victors chest vibrated where his mouth was pressed against him; Yuuri did it again. 

He moved his hand up and down, using his precum to made the slid easier; one hand pressing against the underside of the head of his cock, the other squeezing and rolling his balls across his palm. Victor's hips twitched up as he pulled Yuuri down harder, becoming a bit more sloppy but all the more eager. Yuuri could barely think straight, moving on autopilot as he felt heat coil in his stomach, his whole body shuttering now as he was worked closer and closer to orgasm. He felt more than heard Victor moan as he stopped moving his hand, unable to do anything more than pant and squeeze his boyfriends cock.

"Victor, _Victor_ , I-I'm gonna cum-- _ah!_ " The moment Victor pushed his finger inside of him, Yuuri came. It moved through his body like a wave, noiseless cries coming out as gasps as Victor worked him through it, both with his tongue and his hands, until Yuuri was nothing but a puddled mess of pleasure and shivers as he collapsed across Victors chest and stomach, his cock still in hand.

"Yuuri?"

"Hmmgh?" 

"I-if you could," He sighed, stomach jumping slightly as Yuuri shifted. "finish me off?" 

"Oh! S-sorry," Yuuri sat up on his elbows and took Victor into his mouth in one go, using his hand to reach the places he couldn't. He suckled on the head like Victor liked, swirling his tongue under the foreskin until he felt Victor take a deep breath in-- it was always a telltale sign that he would come soon.

Victor moaned, hips thrusting up as he came. Yuuri kept his mouth on him, swallowing as much as he could and letting the rest spill down his chin.

They laid there for a few moments, Yuuri on top of Victor, both exhausted.

Then, " _Vitya?_ " Victor, his eyes closed, smiled at nothing at the sound of the nickname.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"You... might need to do that more often."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have a thing for thicc thighs and stretch marks.  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
